


Dirty Talk

by 4_star_daydream



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_star_daydream/pseuds/4_star_daydream
Summary: Rivetra Week: Day 3- Dirty Talk. Receiving a bit of half-true information from Hanji, Levi decides to give something different with Petra. Mildly NSFW.





	

"Does the captain ever…you know, dirty talk you?"

Petra blinked, caught between laughing and looking to the other woman in bewilderment, wondering where the question even came from.

Her relationship with Levi wasn't exactly a secret, though there were only few she discussed it with. Nifa being one of course; Petra always confiding in the Squad Hanji member.

Still…it was a surprising question.

"That depends; does him announcing to me that he needs to take a shit considered dirty talking?"

Both women erupted into laughter, filling the small dining room. Calming from her giggles, Petra sighed, giving Nifa a shrug.

"I mean- to be honest with you, he doesn't really talk at all during sex," she began to explain, idly stirring the spoon in her half filled cup of tea.

"Like- we don't really talk about sex either; he just- you can just tell when he wants it, y'know? …well, I don't suppose _you_ would know."

Nifa grinned, picking up her tea cup and bringing it up to take a sip, though not before responding.

"Not unless it came from your mouth."

"And it better not come out of yours to anyone else," the Titian haired woman said, feigning seriousness in her tone and pointing at the other woman.

"Oh, you know I wouldn't!"

They both laughed again, without a care that they may be a bit too loud. Petra rubbed a tear from her eye, composing herself enough to speak again.

"I know, I know- that's why I can talk to you about these things and not anyone else."

Their chuckles slowly died, a silence filling the room again as they sipped at the remaining tea in their cups. It was enjoyable to be able to unwind like this, especially after a long day of training for the upcoming expedition.

But it wasn't long before Nifa broke the silence once again.

"…well…I mean would you _want_ him to dirty talk you?"

Petra thought it over a moment, trying to imagine what Levi would even say to her. Her thoughts quickly betrayed her, however, her nose wrinkling at a cringe-worthy imagination playing out in her mind.

She quickly shook her head.

"Oh God no. Absolutely not. He's- I love him, but he's so awkward as it is when talking normally," she began, turning the cup in her hands and feeling a warmth in her cheeks as she tried to word out her next thoughts.

"I mean- I think the idea of it would be great, I'd go so far as to say that I wish Levi would dirty talk me but-"

She set her cup down, scratching her cheek and giving Nifa a sheepish smile.

"Well, I think what's important is to keep in mind there's a difference between 'would' and 'could.'"

She quickly added, "But I'm not complaining, of course-"

"Right, right,"

"I'm perfectly fine with how he is and wouldn't really take him otherwise."

Nifa nodded in understanding, smiling at her friend as she set aside her empty teacup.

"That's all that really matters."

 

* * *

 

Levi's gaze bore right into the door of his office door, not bothering to make eye contact with one hanji Zoe that took it upon theirself to enter without asking. Not that Levi expected such from Hanji; the only way to keep the crazy scientist out was to bolt the door shut. And even then, hey'd figure out a way into the room so long as it meant pestering the shit out of someone other than Moblit.

"So Levi, tell me…" they began after crossing the room, coming up right behind his chair. Their hands came to rest on his shoulders, giving them a squeeze as they continued, "how is your sex life with Petra?"

"Get out," he said, rolling his shoulders to try and shake them off, "…and get your shitty hands off me."

He was rarely in the mood for Hanji's poking and prodding when it came to other subjects; but when it came to his personal, private life, there was certainly no mood to be had to entertain any of the such.

"Ohh, come on, Levi- listen; I'm only trying to help you," they whined, coming around the desk and pushing a stack of his papers to the side so that they may sit on the edge of the desk.

His brows furrowed, having half a mind to shove them off and drag them into the hall. He wouldn't, of course, but part of him wish he did.

"I don't need your fucking help, Hanji; it's none of your damn business."

Hanji pulled the pen he held in his hand, tapping him on the top of the head with it as they retorted, "So I guess it's none of my business that I just happened to overhear Petra telling Nifa she wished you would dirty talk her."

"Bullshit."

"It's the God's honest truth; she said, and I quote 'I wish Levi would dirty talk me.' Would I ever lie to you, Levi?"

He snatched the pen from out of their hand, and with a hard jerk of his elbow, pushed Hanji off his desk.

"Get out now!"

They laughed, slipping out of the room, but not before pushing over Levi's stack of papers, of course.

He cursed, standing up to collect the papers that had fallen on the floor, his mind starting to stew and wonder if there really was some truth to Hanji's words…

 

* * *

 

Petra came to his room that night, as opposed to Levi coming to hers. It never mattered to either one of them, for all they cared for was the company of each other.

She had woken in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, Petra careful not to wake the insomniac man from what little sleep he did manage to fall into. But as she settled back into bed, her back facing him, she felt one of his arms pull her closer, his lips pressing to the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"S'fine," Levi mumbled, hand coming up to rest on her arm, his thumb gently caressing her skin. His lips moved from the back of her neck to the side, pressing a kiss before sucking on her skin to leave his mark.

A soft moan sounded in the back of her throat, feeling his hand travel from her arm to her stomach, fingering the band of her panties. His kissing continued as his hand dipped down, fingertips rubbing against the fabric that covered her womanhood.

Petra swallowed, pressing her behind into him, feeling the stiffening of his erection against her. One of her hands came to rest atop his, guiding it from the outside of her panties back up to her waist, before dipping inside them and pressing him against her slickening folds with a light gasp.

Levi's lips moved from her neck to her jaw, slowly working his way up with nibbles and kisses against her skin. He came to her ear, his fingers picking up the pace against her clit, his breath tickling her skin as he began to whisper.

"I'm gonna fucking-" he paused in his words, the movements of his fingers slowing slightly though not ceasing as he contemplated what he was going to actually say, "…fuck…the shit out of you…"

She wasn't exactly sure what to say, part of her wondering if she even heard him correctly, her own hand still atop his and pressing his fingers harder into her folds to prompt him to return to the pace he had momentarily dropped.

Instead she hummed in response, now pulling her hand from his to snake behind her to find his manhood. She dipped into his shorts, a bit of pre-cum rubbing onto her skin as she grasped his erection.

Levi grunted at her touch, kissing her before once again speaking.

This time, he was sure of what he was going to say.

"I'll stuff you so full, you'll feel like you'll need to take a shit."

" _What?!_ "

He blinked at her response, his movements, as well as her own, ceasing. She pulled her hand from his cock, turning into him to try and look at his face.

"…did you just-what? Levi, what are you doing?"

"Sex, Petra," he deadpanned, as though the answer was (and to him, it was,) completely obvious.

She continued to push herself into him, causing him to move back just a bit so that she may roll over to face him.

"No, I mean- what are you saying; why are you saying those things?"

She could see the confusion in his eyes, a furrow of his brows further indicating such. Though just what was causing him confusion was beyond her. He remained silent, eyes fixed to hers. She waited a few moments, and when it was clear he wasn't going to respond, she prodded.

"Levi…"

"Shitty glasses overheard you talking to Nifa…Said you wanted this kind of talk."

This time it was Petra's brows that furrowed in confusion, the gears of her mind slowly churning. When realization dawned on her, she couldn't help the guffaw that escaped her.

Bewilderment once again came over Levi's features momentarily. However, within seconds, the confusion was replaced with annoyance, not wanting to be some sort of joke.

Petra sat up in an attempt to catch the breath her laughing depraved her of.

"Don't be- don't be mad!" She said between breaths, trying to settle down though finding it hard to do so, watching as he sat up as well, pressing his back into the headboard.

"I'm not…I'm not laughing at _you_ , Levi," she began before correcting herself, pushing her hand through his hair. "Well, I mean a little- but I promise I'm not completely."

Arms crossing, he grunted, not bothering to to respond to her with actual words (and secretly enjoying her playing with his hair despite his annoyance.)

"While I appreciate you trying to do something for me," she began, unable to shake her amused smile, "if Hanji had actually heard the whole conversation, you'd know that I don't want that from you at all."

Levi glanced to her, quirking a brow and she continued.

"As I've said to Nifa, I'm perfectly fine with how you are and wouldn't really take you otherwise…so please…no more dirty talk."

He nodded, visibly relaxing. She leaned over to give him a kiss before pulling wiggling back into bed.

"We'll have to continue tomorrow; you kinda killed the mood," she giggled, eliciting another annoyed grunt from him as he laid back down and turned away, giving the covers a spiteful tug to pull them off of her.

Petra sighed, rolling over and hugging him to her.

"Love you too, Levi."


End file.
